


Lies and Sweet Nightmares

by Darkangelpuppet



Series: Interdimensional Affairs [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Drinking, Citadel of Ricks, Dark Dipper Pines, Demon Deals, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon/Human Relationships, Flatland - Freeform, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Safe Haven, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, Triangle Bill Cipher, Trust Issues, Weirdmageddon, eyetrauma, minor Stanchez
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangelpuppet/pseuds/Darkangelpuppet
Summary: ´When a Pawn crosses to the other side of the chessboard it can be promoted to a Queen.Bill Cipher loves chess and you are just a Pawn Dipper you shoulda seen it coming´´But is there really a way to change things? Won´t they interfere?´.---------------Takes place after Time travelers pig as well as Weirdmageddon.Future dipper will be referred to as Queen! Dipper while we also have the regular dipper.This is part of a series and will explain Bill´s and Dippers deal as well as just focus on their relationship.





	1. Of spilled ink and noeyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO7pTswbJ2c

Dipper didn't know what else to do, but he needed to speak with the time police.  
  
They had no power anymore since the time baby was gone and rules don't exist, but he has to find a way to send something into the past.  
  
In his hand, he held a parcel and letter he wrote just moments before.  
  
Of course, he couldn't keep it secret from Bill, but he didn't have too.  
  
Pyronica and Amorphous shape came with him so that no harm would come to him.

  
  
Bill did not like it when he was unsupervised even if he could take care of himself.

He and Bill made a deal years ago when all of this started.  
  
Dipper wanted his family to come to no harm and would do anything the demon wanted. Bill through did end up taking the deal.  
  
Mabel was back in a bubble. Ford and Stan managed to escape their safe haven.  
  
Bill ordered that they should not be harmed, but he could not promise much now that they have gone.  
  
Ford was eventually found and locked in the same bubble as Mabel was. The security of it got increased to make sure they weren't harmed.  
  
They had no idea where Stan was or how they got separated as Ford would not speak.

  
  
Dipper hated that Ford wouldn't speak to him, but he came to the conclusion that the man was disgusted with what happened to his nephew.  
  
His nephew was gone instead there was this creature that betrayed him.

Dipper did not blame him he couldn't.  
  
He was no longer human. His eyes were completely gone instead there was a blindfold with one of Cipher´s eyes on it.  
  
Dipper first found it overwhelming to see using Bill´s eyes, and he had to rely on them.  
Even if he got too overwhelmed he would remove the blindfold. His teeth were now razor sharp and his ears pointy.  
  
The ears reminded him of the time he and Ford were turned into playing figures.  
  
The thing he had to get used to the most there the wings on his lower back and the outfits.

  
  
Oh, god, the outfits. Often Mayan or Egyptian outfits or anything Bill decided looked good.

Also, Gold was really heavy in large amounts.  
  
He lifted up his arm hoping he could see anything in front of him using the cipher circle scared into his lower arm.  
  
He looked around hoping he could talk to Blendin or anyone from the time police that somehow was left.  
  
Surely enough they did end up finding Blendin. Dipper through unsure why ordered Pyronica to capture him, so he may talk to the man.  
  
Once Dipper approached him Blendin stopped and actually recognizing him?  
  
Dipper looked back behind him there was the woman that was with them the whole time, whose idea this was.  
  
He nodded and she walked to him.

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
“Blendin I want to ask you a favor. Please give this my past self-preferable during the time paradox where we first met “.  
  
Blendin was skeptical of course.  
  
“It would end up another time paradox and even if you ended up changing something when what you're still stuck in this timeline”.  
  
“Blendin please!” Dipper begged him to do a small thing." Not to mention I would get in trouble with the Timebaby of that timeline”.  
  
The woman spoke up before Dipper.

  
  
“No you won't Timebaby doesn't want to die and it has been a suggestion by the Axolotl. Time baby and Axolotl have been allies”.  
  
“This timeline can't be changed but another version of us might be in more luck” Dipper explained.  
  
Blendin nodded taking the Letter and packet running off timetape already in hand.  
  
Dipper turned to the woman smiled before leaving, if anything did change she would inform him.  
  
Of course, he himself won't see any change. The future was set in stone for this universe.  
  
But another him might have a better life with his family and friends.


	2. First Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper receives the first message.  
> Chapter song(actually one of the main inspirations for this concept): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjToU8KAXyg

 

 

 The fair was empty now, and he and Mabel with her new pet pig were heading back inside.  
  
They stopped at the back door seeing a packet on the doorstep.  
  
Dipper wanted to ignore it because he thought it had to be for Stan but Mabel being curious ran in front of him to look closer at it.  
  
Waddles sat next to her as she looked at the mail.”Dip dop come here you have to see this!” she said excitedly.  
  
Dipper looked over her shoulder.

  
  
There in nice handwriting with no return address was his name.  
  
The only thing that stood there was for Mason Pines signed with a blue pine tree as well as a stamp saying T.P.A.E. S approved.  
  
Dipper froze there were only a few people that knew his real name.

  
  
Two in gravity falls since it had no address written on it must have been delivered personally. But these people were Stan and Mabel.  
  
Both did not seem to be the type to package something for him and leaving it near the door. He swallowed not sure what was going on.  
  
He lifted it up hoping it wasn't cursed and brought it into his and Mabel´s shared bedroom.  
  
Mabel got on his bed and waited for him to open it bouncing on the bed repeating the words open it´.  
  
Dipper sat next to her and hesitantly opened it.

In the box was a Journal similar to the one he found except it had a Pinetree with a one on it instead of the hand. There also was a letter and a drawing of the animal that was living in the shacks' aquarium an Axolotl, a small bottle of what looked like pink dust and a small bottle of purple goo and some sort of gun. He stared at the contents for a while stunned before picking up the letter.

>   
>  “Dear Dipper Pines,  
>    
>  Wow, I don't believe I'm actually doing this...you don't know me but I know you.  
>    
>  I am in a sense you and I don't mean that I'm Tracey or Quarto who are still in the forest mind you.  
>    
>  No, I am speaking of future you. If everything goes according to plan you received this without the Time police interfering.  
>    
>  As it now stands the future is a terrible place and it will take a long time to recover now that it's under a new regime.  
>    
>  So I'm here to avoid that it happens in the first place. No pressure though. In the box, you find your own journal.  
>    
>  Some info in there you might find useful, a bottle of fairy dust which can knock most magical beings out, alien goo that can glue anything together including sealing off all your orifices if your not careful and a magnet gun you received from the author. It took time to fix it after some alien goo got on it. I will try to reach you with more info at a later date”.

  
  
He gasped and then took the journal into his hand.  
  
Mabel grabbed the drawing of the axolotl turning it around written down there the words The Axolotl will help you.  
  
Dipper meanwhile opened the journal greeted with the property of Mason Pines on the first page.  
  
Not many of the pages were written on but from what he can tell the first twenty-three pages were full the rest were empty.  
  
He quickly scanned through them just reading the titles of the pages.

  
  
Introduction, The basics of the multiverse.Soothsquitos and other small creatures. Bill Cipher, Pyronica, Eightball, Keyhole, Xanthar, Kryptos, Pacifier, Teeth, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Eyebats, Jheselbaum, The Axolotl, The Zodiac, The Nightmare Realm, Dreamscape, Galactic Federation ... Time police and other organizations to avoid. Unicorns, The Strangeness magnet, The UFO.

  
  
He shut the Journal seeing Mabel already on her own bed. Part of a higher calling that's what his mother believed was the reason for his birthmark being so special, but he would never expect to have to save the world by the looks of it. He didn't even know if he could do that. He barely knew anything about what his future self-wanted him to do. But then again he did say he would send follow up letters.  
  
But what should he do first look for his two paper clones? Read the new journal? He was not sure if he needed the fairy dust or goo for anything so better not waste it they sounded dangerous too. He also needs to make a note not to use the magnet gun with Mabel around since he did not want to get her braces stuck on the gun. Though he did want to know what it did. He looked over to Mabel who with Waddles was preparing to go to sleep by the looks of it.” I'm the first to shower!” she grinned.  
  
Dipper put the journal on the table as Mabel headed to shower. Waddles was lying on Mabel's bed staring at him.  
  
Right he ruined that with Wendy for Mabel to be happy. He hoped that he had a chance to get to spend some time with Wendy tomorrow at the arcade.

 

 


	3. Fight Fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper begins reading the journal.  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f71XfN_DLI

Dipper pockets the new journal leaving journal nr. 3 on the high shelf in the room.  
  
They were going to the arcade together. It was Soos´s idea. He and Wendy ended up playing a game named Fight Fighters.  
  
A game he would play in the local arcade in Piedmont.

 

But soon Robbie showed up and ruined everything.  
  
He just rolled his eyes at Robbie not listening to anything Wendy said and walked off ticked off.  
  
Time to look at what Mabel and the others were up too.  
  
Once they got back to the shack and started to read the new journal.

>   
>    
>  Introduction,  
>    
>  Welcome to whoever it concerned to my Journal, a journal modeled after one I had as a child belonging to someone I would have considered a personal Idol. My name is Dipper Pines, well actually its Mason Pines. I never really liked my name. Though I suppose you can also call me Pinetree.  
>    
>  The nickname Dipper came to be because of my Birthmark a perfect big Dipper on my forehead, my mother told me it's because I was meant for greatness. I used to live in Piedmont but now I'm living here in Gravity Falls. A town founded by a really really insane man, to be honest. Quentin Trembly was the founder's name, and he was the President at some point.  
>    
>  The town of gravity falls is located on a UFO that crashed there causing the cliffs to take a UFO form.  
>    
>  My ...age doesn't matter as its hard to tell when the years end right now.
> 
> Time no longer exists. Family wise I guess I'm married? I also have a twin sister I barely see.
> 
>   
>  Something that seems to run in our family. To have a twin that is. Its weird maybe even paranormal but its something I need to look into. It's on days like these that I miss my twin Mabel I think I'm going to visit her soon.

  
  
He looked at it weird the twin thing was it really something that was that common in his family? He does have to look that up.  
  
Dipper heard Mabel call him down to watch Ducktective with her.

He put the Book in his Vest and headed downstairs.  
  
Dipper never read another page that day to busy to spend time with his twin.  
  


The next day Robbie came over thinking Wendy to be there proving he did not listen to a word she said yesterday.  
  
He was freaking out. He can't fight Robbie.

 

What is he going to do? Maybe he can knock Robbie out with the fairy dust.  
  
Maybe the Journal had an Answer what to do. He quickly opened the journals looking both through.scanning them quickly.  
  
Though he did not find anything. He could summon one of these beings, but he had nothing to give them.  
  
Plus most of them are labeled as demons, and he is not stupid enough to summon a demon. Course that won't end well.  
  
So once he saw the word demon in the pages he just skipped them not reading them.

  
  
The small creatures page didn't have much that could help him barfing fairies, Soothsquitos, Killbilly, Woodpeckerpecker and so on.  
  
Most of these creatures were in Journal 3. He had to either wait this out or face his fears. He might go hide in the Arcade.

* * *

  
  
Bill noticed that Dipper fell asleep on his desk again. Probably overworking himself trying to find anything that could lead him to Fez.  
  
He did not want to wake him knowing that the mortal was rarely sleeping anyways. He quickly grabbed a blanket and covered the sleeping man with it. Bill spotted some Notes Dipper wrote. Letters that he kept scrapping and notes where his uncle might be.  
  
Bill and Dipper looked through the same eyes. Depictions of Bill that were around. They do tend to focus on different things.  
  
Dipper was the one that actually wanted his eyes removed he could not bear to see all the destruction and horrors.  
  
He could simply remove the blindfold now and just be blind to all the suffering. He knows that Bill meant to do good.  
  
Mason doesn't deny it but the demon knows he could go overboard and sometimes forget what he was doing, to begin with.  
  
Dipper half-asleep felt an eye pressed against his forehead and then the presence of Bill left the room, and then he heard a clicking of the door.

* * *

  
Dipper noted bringing Video game characters to life might have been a bad idea in the journal. Making a page about Rumble in it.  
  
He shouldn't have lied in the first place. But it was a white lie, right?  
  
He did not mean to harm anyone...well except for Robbie.  
  
But he wanted to beat him up which in the end he didn't  
  
He tried to cool his black eye with Ice and sat on his bed maybe he should just sleep. He was tired from all that running after Rumble.  
  
He wished he had the fairy dust with him he could have just knocked rumble out instead of having to fight him.  
  
Maybe its useful to just keep it in his pocket from now on. Just in Case.


	4. Second Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another letter arrives  
> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJkj3DgW8Y0

“Dipper! Dipper! You got another Letter!” Mabel squealed.  
  
They were just about to head down to watch Ducktective together. Dipper took the letter quickly opening it.

>   
>    
>  Hello, again Dipper,  
>    
>  You and Mabel need to get two things from Gideon´s house. How you will get there is simple if this arrives on the right day.  
>    
>  Just go through the day you will be able to get there. Get the journal Nr. 2.and one of his merchandise pins.  
>    
>  There are little cameras hidden in there give the pin to Stan. Gideon needs to go to Jail to better himself as a human being.  
>    
>  You need Journal 2. If you can only grab one thing. Grab the Journal. Gideon can't have it. It's your Families property.  
>    
>  DO NOT LET STAN GET THE JOURNALS YET ...you still need them but Stan does too. Just wait a while till I tell you too.  
>    
>  Also, keep the Future Journal a secret. The fairy dust should help you. It should be able to knock out an elephant at this rate.  
>    
>  We took it to our own hands to enhance the power of the Dust.

  
  
Their family property as someone from his Family wrote them? He was supposed to give Stan the journals because he needed them?  
  
For what? Why would Stan need the Journals? Can he trust Stan? Right better ignore it, for now, he needs to after all only follow the Letter once he was at Gideon´s if he were to even get there.

  
  
“Kids! Ducktective is on! “Stan screamed. They both hurried up to the living room dipper hid his letter in his Vest.  
  
The letter was soon forgotten once he and Mabel got into a fight.  
  
Gideon interrupted them watching Ducktective tried to scam Stan into signing over the Shack to him. But failed miserably.  
  
After that he and Mabel were playing chess.

  
  
Only for Soos to ask for help to get one of the brains for him from the shelf and claiming Mabel to be taller.  
  
Which there was no way right...apparently he was right she was taller.  
  
Mabel has been teasing him all day about that. Calling him names and chanting she's the Alpha twin.  
  
So angry with Mabel he headed to their Room and looked through both Journals.  
  
He ended up looking for Height changing crystals in the forest.  
  
Which he then turned with help of a flashlight into a shrinking/growing ray.  
  
Mabel ended up finding out he was up to something and blamed it on an Invisible Wizard.

  
  
Which....did she read the Journal 3 while he was not looking? Through he was sure there was not an invisible wizard in the Shack.  
  
Through who keeps untying his shoelaces?

  
  
During the fight, they ran downstairs only end up being captured by Gideon.  
  
Who immediately shrunk them once Mabel oh so foolishly told him.  
  
Now they were small and Gideon was carrying them away.  
  
Dipper finally remembered the letter in his vest.

They were getting nearer to the ten-year old's home.  
  
He played his whole cuteness act to the townsfolk.

  
  
Once inside his Room. Gideon ended up letting them out of the jar on his dresser.  
  
“You Two” Gideon looked angry and menacing.  
  
He looked a lot scarier than he was so big, and they were so small.  
  
Dipper remembering what he had to do grabbed the Fairydust out of his pocket.  
  
He quickly opened it and spilled the content on his hand blowing it right into Gideon's face.

  
  
Gideon sneezed before he showed signs of becoming sleepy.”Wh...what was that!?!”. He soon fell to the Ground with a big Thump.  
  
Mabel stared at the sleeping Gideon “Woah...that was AWESOME”.  
  
“Mabel, we need to get down from here and find the flashlight!”.  
  
Mabel nodded. Determined to get back to her size.

  
  
Dipper looked around finding a Hairbrush “There we can use Gideon´s hair to get down!”.  
  
Once they were down they climbed Gideon to find the Flashlight.  
  
Once they did they finally managed to get themselves back to their regular size.  
  
Dipper started looking through the Place.” Dipper we should go before he wakes up!” Mabel said.  
  
“Not yet help me find the Journal!” he said looking through the Room.”Brobro!” she said panicked seeing Gideon move in his sleep.

  
  
He managed to find one of the Pins in one of the Drawers. The Journal meanwhile was under the boy's Pillow.  
  
Dipper pockets the Pin and grabbed the Journal.” Let's go! Quickly Mabel” he simply said as Mabel followed him out.  
  
They had to sneak out. Through it wasn't that hard. Gideon´s mother looked disturbed and seemed to zone everything out.  
  
Once outside they ran to get a bus back to the Shack.  
  
Dipper hid the Journal from Stan under his vest immediately heading upstairs.

 

Stan talked about a new attraction.  
  
Something to do with mirrors. He did not really care all so much about it.  
  
They were exhausted. Dipper put the Second Journal next to the third. Planning on giving the Pin Stan tomorrow.  
  
The empty bottle ended up discarded in one of the many boxes in the room.  
  
Mabel sat down on her bed and Dipper did so as well exhausted falling to bed.

  
  
“... Mabel, what was all that about with you teasing me? Why?” he asked her after a few minutes.  
  
“Its...just you so much better at everything than me and you always rub it in my face... Chess, checkers, ping pong ... I guess I just wanted to finally feel like winning at something for once” she said rubbing her eyes.  
  
“...Oh, man, now I feel like a big Jerk” he said.” Don't you mean little Jerk?” she replied. They began laughing.

  
  
It was nice but he was worried about Stan now.

His great-uncle was hiding something. Something related to the Journals.  
  
Why would he lie about not believing in the supernatural...or maybe he didn't believe but needed the journals for something not supernatural related. The letter mentioned that the journal belonged to his family. So who wrote it and how are they related.  
  
Is Stan looking for the journal to find clues where the person who wrote it disappeared too?  
  
He was confused and worried and could barely fall asleep that night.


	5. Stanley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summerween happens like normal so im focusing on the future part of the fanfic.  
> Also this references the pocket Morty offical comic there were on the map it says Stan´s as well as other little nods to the other series.
> 
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCxg7w9tIJo

He knew he shouldn't have left his family alone there.  
  
He and Ford had an argument, so he stormed away before he hit him.  
  
Then he got back Ford was gone.

  
  
He worried about the children too but some he found out that they were safe and under Bill Cipher´s protection.  
  
Which was a relief that they were not out there getting hurt by all this chaos? It's been years now.  
  
During his run, he re-meets a familiar face in a familiar jacket. It was really Icy in the area and seeing his old jacket was something else.  
  
The jacket was worn by a man who was working on a UFO. It looked like a UFO. Stan wasn't gonna question it.  
  
Rick Sanchez who seemed to not care much for the situation as he and his grandson both haven't escaped to god knows there.  
  
Now he sits here in a Room filled with different versions of himself that he wonders what his life even is anymore.  
  
The Citadel of Rick´s as Rick called it was exactly what it sounds like. It was like a City filled with Rick and People close to him.

  
  
It was really weird seeing so many versions of the same person in one Place. Some versions he really would like to unsee.  
  
He swore he saw a pair of Morty´s that dressed like his grandnephew and grandniece.  
  
He also swore he saw a Rick with Boobs and a Pickle version of Rick, so he's not gonna question that.  
  
Definitely not. Well, at least they had some decent booze in this place.  
  
The first time they met they been children before the whole mess with Sixer even started.  
  
He and Rick lived in the same town. They were friends well he was Stanley´s only friend except for his own twin brother.  
  
They even ended up writing an R + S on some wood well Rick did even put a heart around it he thought it was funny.  
  
So Stan hit him it was stupid, and he ended up destroying it anyway.

  
  
Rick moved away they only known each other for a short time, and he almost forgot about him.  
  
He and Rick re-met while he was still searching for a home before Ford even contacted him. Before he lost his brother again.  
  
Living in a Car was well not the most ideal situations and none of his products sold very well. So having that car almost stolen because Rick ran from the police was well an adventure. Rick was one of the things that drove encouraged him to do crimes and got him arrested a lot.  
  
Rick was also the one who came up with the idea of well fake identities.

  
  
Before he just did whatever he thought was necessary to survive. Like shoplifting a few things here and there and well selling his products. Rick was in a band. He thinks it was called the Flesh curtains.  
  
He never met the band, but he heard stories of them from Rick. Rick himself remembered the whole childhood situation more than he did.  
  
They ended up spending a lot of time together. Sanchez was a weird guy alright.

They eventually had to part ways.  
  
Rick got married had a daughter. Got a divorce a lot of things happened.

 

They meet again once after Ford was gone.  
  
They accidentally meet in town. Rick apparently was in Gravity Falls for a few Reasons he did not bother sharing.  
  
They caught up. Rick told him about Beth, his daughter. He got him a pet Axolotl that Stan since then kept in the shack.  
  
Stan gave his Jacket to Rick that day. They parted ways soon after Rick was going to meet his daughter for his regular visits again.  
  
Turns out Rick stopped trying to find him after Stan well faked his death. Probably course he really thought he was dead.  
  
So it was even more of a shocker that Rick kept that dumb jacket of his and that it was well still in a pretty decent shape.  
  
Rick and Ford actually had an adventure.

 

As in one only one adventure. Ford didn't like him he never liked Rick.  
  
They meet in a different dimension. Course apparently Rick built a portal gun and had that for a long while.  
  
Which he never brought up.

  
  
Had Stan known that Rick had that he wouldn't wasted so long trying to repair a portal he did not know anything about.  
  
Not knowing which version of Ford this was he never mentioned Stan to him.

 

Also, Ford was an interdimensional criminal who knew.  
  
Anyways they meet in a dimension where all people were furniture like chairs and sofas and Ford got into a fight with one.  
  
He actually laughed as he heard that.  
  
Now Stan sits here drinking some weird alcoholic drink he never even heard about before surrounded by different versions of himself.  
  
Fate really was weird.


	6. Axoltol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> According to the timeline. The mini short about Stan´s Tattoo should take place.  
> So im focusing again another character instead of Dipper.  
> And in a completely different note due to a continuity error in Journal 3 and the show a few dates got jumbled up for certain episodes so I have to figure out where to place them which is Blendin's Game and Sock Opera.  
> bringing back the Song for the chapter thing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i92AZxL6Wl4

On the day she first revealed the Axolotl´s plan she headed to the Fearamid to talk to him.  
  
Jheselbaum stared at the young man and the triangle before her. Calm as ever.

 

  
  
The Axolotl knew what it was doing when it chose him to try to reform the triangle.

To fix a mistake that the Axolotl made.

  
  
She herself was never mad at the triangle she fully understood him and his reasoning, yet she did what she was told and what was right.  
  
The Mistake was something that no one could really fix in a sense it's too late to save the flatlanders psyche, family, and dimension.  
  
Timelines and parallel universes were a difficult topic to discuss.

  
  
Some Universes were far from stable.

If something its possible to be thought of when chances are that it's a Universe somewhere out were.  
  
You never know how stable a Universe is and even a simple touch to a Parallel Version of you.  
  
You, they and the unstable universe might stop to exist.  
  
It's a terrifying thought that a whole Universe can just stop to exist because someone touched something.

  
  
There are more stable Universes out there so the Chances of reforming someone should be fifty percent.  
  
There are Universes out there were Bill Cipher never given his powers and lived a normal life gets married and died.  
  
A Sane version of him who never finds out about other Dimensions, Timelines, and Universes.  
  
But this is not one of them.

  
  
No, the sphere did come into Spaceland.  
  
The flatlanders gained the Knowledge of other dimensions, and they were no longer scared of the circles.  
  
The Revolution happened and Bill wanted to stop it and Axolotl foolishly helped the triangle giving him the Power too.  
  
Maybe it was the Knowledge and Power that drove him insane she doesn't know.  
  
He wanted freedom and being able to free anyone but his method of obtaining it was wrong.  
  
She explained who she was and what she wanted in great detail.

She was always a blabbermouth, wasn't she?

  
  
Seeing the young adults face lit up when she talked about saving Stanford Pines caused her to smile.  
  
Stanford and Mason seemed different from each other.  
  
Stanford was seeking revenge twisting her words to what he wanted to hear.

Making Bill out to be the ultimate bad.  
  
Only trusting her course she saved his life; treated his wounds and had the knowledge he needed.  
  
Calling her the opposite of Bill he seemed to trust her but if she had come to Stanford with the Idea.  
  
Well, it wouldn't have ended well.

Besides, she and Bill did have things in common she wasn't the complete opposite as the demon.

  
  
Stanford was naive, to say the least. Naive to trust and selfish to the core. She knows he will change but far too late.  
  
Wanting things to revolve around him and being blind as if he was the hero of the story or if his accomplishments meant everything.  
  
He was a paranoid blind man and its mostly Bill´s fault.  
  
Dipper meanwhile seemed to be interested in every word she said. Bill was just another Mystery he wanted to solve.  
  
He was more sensible understanding and wise and caring when his great-uncle ever had.  
  
He was meant for something great and she knew it.

  
  
It's not that Insane of a plan even if she already predicted the death of the demon by Stan Pines´s Hands.  
  
After all, each decision mattered and something like one decision might change the outcome of said events.  
  
The Triangle hates getting close to someone knowing he will lose them anyway, and they will use it against him.  
  
One thing is clear Bill misses home, and he cannot return so all they have to do is create a new one.  
  
Otherwise, he might try freeing every dimension regardless of if they wanted to be free.  
  
Rules were important for the dimensions to be stable and safe, and she can't let this go on.  
  
Bill glared at her obviously not pleased with ´Big Frilly´s plan. She smiled at them.

  
  
Bill seemed to agree with the plan through because he doesn't seem to care what another version of him is doing.  
  
He was already getting what he wanted. Freedom. True Freedom of Rules in a dimension he liked.  
  
Who knows why he chose that place or why he didn't try another planet after time and time again no one could create the portal.  
  
Why would he choose to stay on earth for so long if he wanted to free the whole dimension?  
  
She had a slight suspicion as to why Cipher seemed to adore the place so much.

But she kept quiet about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Jheselbaum the Unswerving aka. the Oracle is the  
> Omniscience being behind the Mailbox considering she could predict things like Bill´s death.
> 
> I will and Always keep referencing the Axoltol poem:  
> Sixty degrees that come in threes.  
> Watches from within birch trees.  
> Saw his own dimension burn.  
> Misses home and can't return.  
> Says he's happy. He's a liar.  
> Blame the arson for the fire.  
> If he wants to shirk the blame,  
> He'll have to invoke my name.  
> One way to absolve his crime.  
> A different form, a different time


	7. Irregular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random thing: Boss Mabel takes place on July 6 according to the Journal Considering that its 3 days so the beginning of the episode is probably second of July. Seriously this thing is handy when writing.  
> Also the chapters leading up to Bill´s summoning will go based on the rank order in flatland:  
> Irregular, Line, Trigon (Triangle), Quadrilateral(Square), megagon(circle)  
> //anything between Square in Circle is not included because I don´t think I will need so many chapters for the summoning alone...also if your curious Bill is an Irregular Trigon since he is Isosceles Triangle meaning he is the lowest of low in the flatland/Spaceland society.  
> Chapter song (since I said they be returning): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_r2ywSxuYKE

 

 Dipper gave Stan the Gideon Pin saying that he found it and that something seemed off with it.  
  
Stan took it saying he was paranoid as he pockets the little pin in his Suit.  
  
Since then, he did not see the Pin again.

Stan probably still had it or threw it away or something.  
  
He also did not get another letter for a few days.

Mabel still got the creepy love letters from Gideon to her dismay.  
  
The next letter arrived at July the second he almost overlooked it since it was buried under a bunch of love letters Gideon send Mabel.  
  
Stan and Mabel were already heading off to watch TV.

He opened the letter reading it before joining the others. 

 

 

> Hey, Dipper it's me again,  
>    
>  You gave Stan the Pin I hope and got the Journal if not then that's fine as long as you got Journal 2.  
>    
>  If you have Journal 2 then I'm guessing you already started reading it. There should be a page to summon Bill Cipher.  
>    
>  While the Journal I gave you has more information on Bill it doesn't have the summoning in it. Please read the Pages about Bill.  
>    
>  I need you to summon him before Gideon does if he isn't in Jail yet.
> 
> Make sure you make a Deal that will make it, so he can't harm anyone related to your family wise or friend wise. Something to have him stick around without harming anyone more than necessary.
> 
> Even if it means to lead him to stay in your mind for a while.  
>    
>  Also... make sure he can't harm you or at least not kill you. Trust me it's better to have Bill on your side than have him as your enemy.  
>    
>  -Mason
> 
>  

He walked into the living room seeing that Mabel, Waddles, and Stan were watching Cash wheel.

  
The day went on Mabel and Stan soon had a fight. Mabel bets with Stan that she be a better Boss and that she will earn more money.  
  
It was a terrible Idea to make a deal with a professional con man but how much Money could Stan possibly get during the Vacation.  
  
Dipper just sighed and walked into the attic hoping Mabel knows what she's doing even if he doubts it.  
  
He should probably start reading about this Bill Cipher the letter mentioned. He decided to open Journal 3.  
  
He flipped through the Pages seeing the Page of Bill Cipher he flipped back as he spotted something on the back of the Page and froze.  
  
The Page was covered in black ink scribbles. Eyes stared at him. There were symbols scribbled in red ink.

Drops of the ink everywhere.

  
  
´F was right´stood there in clear writing. Why did he miss that this page should be one of the few ones that should immediately caught his attention? F...who was F?. He flipped the page back over. A triangle with one eye top hat and Bowie stared at him.  
  
´Bill Cipher´ There was the red ink again and ....was that Blood!?!. Some writing seemed to be scribbled over.  
  
He tried to read it wasn't that hard to do.

 

  
´Bill has proven himself to be one of the friendliest and most trustworthy individuals that I've ever encountered in my life,  
  
What a guy! I honestly couldn't trust him more. Not in any way. Bill is a true gentleman.´But it was scribbled over in red ink under it was written BILL CAN'T BE TRUSTED! Way to change one's opinion. He looked over to the other page. There was a diagram of a human.  
  
Bill jumping into the brain. Wait does one of the brain descriptions say ´the ladies!´. Why did he never think to read these Pages before?  
  
Sure most pages were torn out, so he can't be sure of the identity of the Author but these Pages are actually really important, and he glanced over them in favor of reading about the ghosts, floating eyeballs, and other creatures. This Bill being seemed really suspicious what if he is behind the disappearing of the Author.

  
  
´I must now reveal the name of my “Muse”. Beware, Bill! The most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered.´.  
  
Okay, he can see why future him told him to get him on his side before Gideon did.  
  
He shuddered thinking what the nine-year-old would do with this thing on his side. Also, Muse? The author never mentioned a Muse but then again most pages were ripped out so maybe he did. Besides, were there multiple journals.  
  
´This nightmare in disguise will seduce you with never-ending flattery until he gets what he wants- and what he wants is the destruction of this reality!´.

How can a triangle seduce anything that is ridiculous? But this sounds bad like really really bad. He began doubting his older self. Why would he want to get involved in that mess? That sounds dangerous and extremely foolish to summon this triangle.

  
  
But then again he doesn't want the world to end and from what it sounds like Gideon and this Bill teamed up and things went downhill from there.  
  
´ Whatever you do, never let him into your mind. There is no telling what damage Bill might do. How many of my thoughts have been manipulated? Dreams corrupted? My right eye is so sore it bleeds on the page- the cost of letting him possess me.

Has he possessed others´  
  
Dipper wanted to just back of the Journal at this point he felt ill. So it was blood on the page he wasn't just imagining things.  
  
He just wanted to shut the book and check on Mabel but there were only two more sentences.

He decided to swallow it up and read the rest before heading to check on Mabel. ´ According to my research, his deceit can be detected. It is possible to follow the demon into a person mind and prevent his chaos.

DO NOT SUMMON AT ALL COSTS!. There was still the back of the page, but he couldn't read anymore he quickly shut the book, hid it and rushed downstairs.

He wants to believe his older self but this was too much can he really trust himself more over the Author who clearly knows what he is talking about.

  
  
It slowly started to get dark. Mabel seemed to redecorate the office. Dipper leaned against the door watching her.  
  
“Sup Brobro?” she said grinning.” You like what I have done with the place? This is the fun office! Also, check out this Book!”.  
  
She held up a book while grinning. It was called: Succeeding in Management 1983.  
  
“Where did you find that?” Dipper asked amused. Mabel put the Book down “At the Kitchen Table!”.

 

“Want to head to sleep?” he asked. Mabel looked around”Nah I'm gonna work on the office some more!”.  
  
Dipper nodded walking back upstairs. He sighed before grabbing the Book again flipping to the page.  
  
´IN ORDER TO SEE´who has been possessed recently one most simply recite this incantation´.

He decided to skip the incantation for now.  
  
´But for more important is to prevent him from entering MY mind again.

I realize that the only way to do this is trying to sleep as little as possible.

Any moment I close my eyes, he may try to control me again.

I may need to resort to drastic measures to stay awake...´.

What followed was another ripped out page.

  
  
He put down Journal 3.

Trying to process what he read.

He did not like any of this but his older self must know what he is doing after all he did say to read them all before doing it. He really did not want to do this.

But maybe if he does, so he can ask this Bill about the Author.  
  
But then again whatever he tells him might be false. He started to get frustrated and decided to go to bed.  
  
The morning after Wendy and Soos arrived they headed to the office since Mabel called them here.  
  
He simply told them that they were needed in the Office. Mabel explained to them the bet she made with Stan.

  
  
Mabel gave everyone a task, and they all ended up in a disaster. Wendy used Mabel to get the day off, so she could hang out with her friends.  
  
Soos´s costume was not well-thought-out and well that was a bust. But worst of all was what he caused.  
  
He was supposed to bring a real thing into the shack that they could display, and he has chosen the Gremgoblin despite it being dangerous.  
  
Sure it was cool and interesting but Mabel let it out of the Cage and a few Customers may be traumatized now.  
He also did not have enough time to read through Journal 2 or his own Journal. He was after all in charge of the tours.  


In the end, they somehow still had one Dollar more than Stan. Since Stan lost all Money he had. Because of the word Please.  
  
Mabel decided that she was not ready for having such a huge responsibility as to own the Shack.  
  
But they still get to see Stan dancing and singing the Stan wrong song. Which he tried to escape from.  
  
It was an amusing sight through.


	8. Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journal Entry Time! Decided to post the journal entry separate to the next chapter  
> (where Dipper will be reading it).  
> I'm a bit sick at the moment and I want to quickly update this Fic.
> 
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwX7b7_bvCk

 

> William Cipher
> 
> Theres no better words to describe Bill then the word LIAR and a huge JERK.

>   * PINETREE!
>   * you told me to stick Jalapeno peppers into my Eyes!...also not forgiving you for that time you stole my body
>   * IT WOULD BEEN FUNNY! ALSO YEAH NO THAT WAS A PERFECTLY FINE DEAL!
>   * stop enjoying my Suffering
>   * BUT YOUR ADORABLE REACTIONS!
> 

> 
> Hes a Master Manipulator and Liar. Lies are his specialty as this ´charming´ creature lies to even himself.
> 
> Bill did not have an easy life from what I gathered. He is honestly insane. But losing everything in a fire can do that to you.
> 
> I always wished then I was younger that there was one adult who would tell me the truth and not lie because they think im too young to handle whats going on. Bill never lied because he thought I was too young.
> 
> He lied or rather twisted the truths because he was so used to it.
> 
> Now that I think about it he seemed the most honest with me out of all people. He actually took me Seriously.
> 
> Which is like crazy course Bill is like trillions of years old and he told me I impressed him. ME of all people.
> 
> Impressing an allknowing all seeing demon... how does that work? I mean he seems bad at predicting stuff.
> 
>   *  THATS BECAUSE EVERYTHING IS INFINITE I CAN SEE A KALEIDOSCOPE OF TEMPORAL PROBABILITY WITH FLUCTUATING RANGE! THERES TONS OF ME! EVERY TIME YOU SEE ME DEPICTION OF ME I WILL BE WATCHING YOU
> 

> 
> Back to topic at head.Bill Cipher is a dreamdemon from another dimension a second dimension.
> 
> In which everyone are shapes with one eye. The eyes are also their mouths its really weird.
> 
> Who knows how to even classify Bill is he even a he?
> 
>  
> 
> Bill said he doesnt know he never did the paperwork.
> 
> Bill isnt even his name he said his name is unpronounceable and if he did speak his name we would die
> 
> ...so we sticking with Bill or William.
> 
>  
> 
> Which okay if what he said is true and his dimension has so many genders I would be confused too.
> 
> Bill has been here in this dimension for a long time and made a name for himself. 
> 
> He even said his favourite constallation is the earth´s solar system. Which okay weird. But the point is he feels at home here.
> 
>   * TEEGEEACK I SAID TEEGEEACK! 
>   * Which is earth...I read space opera you can´t fool me
> 

> 
>  
> 
> My Name even relates to him....through Bill hates the Name Mason because the Freemasons made their main symbol looking like his ´friend´ Kryptos. 
> 
> Through  my greatuncle said they were a great secret society maybe he said that to cheer me up?
> 
> I mean he hates Bill´s guts and Bill said he was stubborn. Which yes I guess he is. 
> 
> He even risked all our lives for a petty grammar mistake his twin brother made because he was mad at him.
> 
> He was also paranoid...Trust noone? Trust has to be earned. 
> 
> Everyone has a Story to tell and noone is a lone hero even if they want to be.
> 
> Shutting others out like Bill and Ford do will do you no good.
> 
>   * ONE WORD KRYPTOS IS STUPID AND SO IS YOUR NAME
>   * Stop being so petty
>   * NEVER!
> 

> 
> Bill tried his hardest to get someone to build a portal to his dimension so he could actually enter our dimension.
> 
> Thats how this whole mess started...is everything  gone? no not gone but its not soo great its really insane here to be honest.
> 
> Bill hates Rules and as long as rules of nature and society exist he will   want to free everyone from all rules.
> 
>   * PERVERSATIONS TO YOUR FREE WILL!
> 

> 
> I wish I knew more what happend to Bill to make him this way. Despite the Fire I mean. I wish I could understand him.
> 
> He truly is a Mystery.
> 
>  
> 
> Mason Pines signing off.
> 
> also Bill I know your reading this stop making comments in my journal just for the sake of arguing with me.


	9. Trigon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!  
> In which Dipper feels more watched than usual,  
> Mabel is concerned and Stan is suspicious  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Z4GqGjp8ro

 

They were currently falling.  
  
Which was Grunkle Stan´s fault!  
  
Dipper took out his journal to read trying to ignore Mabel and Soos playing their game.  
  
Being stuck in the Bottomless Pit was not his plan for today. He quickly searched for the page that had Bill´s name on it.

 

  
Mabel glared at him “Dipper are you on that book again! You lately only have your nose stuck in these books!".  
  
Dipper looked up from the book seeing Mabel crossing her arms. Okay maybe that was true but it was important.  
  
He recently finished all the Cipher entries on Journal 2 that seemed important enough.  
  
During the day after Mabel´s and Stan´s bet, he decided to read through Journal 2 and Journal 3 to find anything more about Cipher.  
  
But with all the ripped out pages it was hard to find anything useful.

  
  
But due to his deduction skills, he guesses He that wasn't supposed to find the Book was Bill.  
  
It also sounded like Bill was able to possess the author once he fell asleep. The Author also seemed paranoid.  
  
It looked like there are three journals but Journal 2 seemed to around the time then the Author meet Bill.  
  
And he seemed to be referred to as the Authors muse in the earlier parts. He swore the Eyes on that one page were watching him.  
  
He shuddered just thinking of it. He spends days trying to figure out the Ciphers as well as try to write down some sort of solid deal.  
  
Dipper wishes he had a proper internet connection here or at least some decent library books.

 

  
A lot happened during the days he was going through the journals.  
  
Mabel forced Stan to wear Truth telling teeth causing Mabel to realize that maybe telling white lies was okay.

sometimes people lie for good reasons.  
  
Them making fun of his voice which not nice causing Dipper to go through something he called the voice over accident.  
  
Then there was the Pinball accident Apparently, the Pinball machine in the basement was cursed.  
  
Which was concerning course it was from the same company that made his favorite game Dungeons Dungeons and more Dungeons.  
  
What was going on again? Oh, right.

  
  
“Mabel there's nothing else to do were currently falling into the abyss!” he simply stated.  
  
“You could listen to the stories we're telling remember Soos and the pinball machine or were you too busy with your book,” Mabel said.  
  
“Of course I remember we almost died!” he said.  
  
“But you stopped spending time with us...with me, you rather on these books than spend time with your sister”Mabel sighed.  
  
Dipper tried to float to her.

  
  
“Mabel, of course, I care about you but remember the letters would you really risk the end of the World over a few days?” Dipper whispered.  
  
Mabel nodded “No...It's okay I just miss spending time together”.  
  
Dipper was finally at his last journal to read before working out a good contract and plan.  
  
The Journal number two and three were currently on the top shelf in their room.  
  
He did it, so he could take his own journal with him. He noticed Stan looking at him and the book.

   
  
Dipper looked back to the book to read. He heard Mabel say “Okay my turn with the next story”.  
  
While Mabel was busy telling them the truth teeth story he started reading.  
  
It seemed like his older self-was arguing with the demon in his notes. He noted the demons age.  
  
It would be hard to trick a demon that is older than humanity himself, but he might be able to pull it off right.  
  
Dipper had to admit he was a slower reader but that's because he was thinking of everything he read.  
  
Analyzing it. So what if they were already out of the bottomless hole before he finished.  
  
Mabel ran off to make a new sweater. He himself walked off to write down notes and finish reading.  
  
He swore Stan was watching him.

  
  
He was almost at the door then heard fell back inside the bottomless pit and Soos panicking.  
  
Once back in his room and with his notes he began to read the rest of the page.  
  
Then he read it his great-uncle hates the demon.

His great uncle ... Stan always denied the existence of anything magical or weird.

And what was that about a twin? It can't be his grandpa course he is at least he thinks that his grandpa is younger than his Grunkle.  
  
But who knows at that point.  
  
He started making notes rereading everything he could. He swore that the window was watching him.

  
  
Why was everything in this house shaped like a triangle with one eye?  
  
This whole Bill business is making him paranoid more than usual and then this whole Stan thing now.  
  
Great just Great now he can't even trust his great-uncle not that he really could do that anyways.  
  
What did his Grunkle know? Maybe it was time to tell Stan about the Journals.  
  
Or maybe not he still had to finish up making the contract. Plus his newfound Suspicions were not helping.


	10. Quadrilateral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep end and Carpet Diem.  
> Lost legends is out and I want it so bad but I dont have money but the wiki has the ciphers and heres some of my favourites:- WENDY'S MOM:IN ANOTHERDIMENSION?  
> -SOME SAY THE ANTI-BILL IS A VERY POLITE PURPLE SQUARE WHO WHISPERS "BELIEVE IN YOURSELF" TO PEOPLE WHILE THEY SLEEP. HE IS VERY BORING.(pff fandom tad strange)  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sgAqRnSP7sQ

 

 He should have known this would happen.  
  
His Journals are gone all except the one he keeps in his Vest.  
  
Yesterday was the hottest day of the Summer. So they all headed to the pool.  
  
While he was distracted by Wendy and his new job.  
  
Mabel was busy with her new Romance of the day so his Journals who were in their Room went missing.  
  
Of course, the persons he suspected were Gideon and Grunkle Stan.  
  
But if Gideon had stolen it he would have stolen the deed to the Mystery shack too.  
  
Plus there was no sign of a break in. So, Stan, it is.

 

 

 Regarding yesterday, he did not make any progress with Wendy and Mabel now had blackmail on him.  
  
He was angry with Mabel about that. He helped her get that Mermen into the Sea, and she pulled that.  
  
Now she and he both had their first kiss with that Mermen according to her. It was CPR nothing more.  
  
It wasn't a kiss no matter what Mabel said. Of course, her being Mabel he won't stay angry for too long.  
  
But Mabel has to invite her friends over. He really does not like Candy and Grenda.  
  
Mabel and Sleepovers were always a Nightmare for Dipper.  
  
Course it always involved him covered in Makeup or having to listen to some cheap cheesy romance novel.  
  
Through Mabel prefers the ones with supernatural creatures like werewolves, vampires, and Elves.  
  
He did not like them course they screw up any known aspects of the known legends.  
  
Like why would they make vampires sparkle in the sunlight?  
  
They are Vampires they drink the blood to get vitamin D because they can't go into the Sun without being hurt.  
  
Like they have a major sun allergy. It literally makes no sense for them to sparkle...anyways.

 

Anyways while Mabel was up there with her friends he decided to not sleep and spy on his Grunkle.  
  
The last time he did that was because he wanted to see the tattoo his Grunkle had.  
  
He tried to be as quiet and sneaky as he could be. Hiding around corners.  
  
Like he suspected his Grunkle was awake walking downstairs to the gift shop.  
  
So he followed him. But he seemingly disappeared as Dipper walked into the gift shop.  
  
There was a big thump coming from the vending machine. He turned but nothing seemed off.  
  
He stared at the vending machine for a while inspecting it.  
  
He could go back to Mabel and the others, or he could wait till Stan came back.  
  
So he sat down on the ground near the Vending machine staring at it.

 

 

 

 He must have fallen asleep from boredom after a few hours because then he awoke he was in the shacks living room.  
  
A blanket on him. It was clearly already day. Did Grunkle Stan bring him here? He yawned deciding to check on Mabel.  
  
He walked in seeing the mess that was their room.  
  
“Mabel what did you guys do! You've totally wrecked our room. And...oh no! Our mini-golf course! “He said.  
  
Mabel replied laughing” Yeah hehe Grenda loves breaking things”.  
  
“Mabel, we need to lay down some ground rules if we're gonna be living in this room together. First of all, no sleepovers!” he said angrily.  
  
“What?! Well if I can't have sleepovers, then you can't keep me up every night with your summer reading,” she replied ticked off.  
  
“How does reading keep you up?! ... Well, at least my braces don't whistle when I breathe!”.  
  
“At least I wash my clothes once in a while!”  
  
“Washing clothes is a waste of time, I'm a busy guy!”.  
  
She began to meow at his words.” Alright if you meow one more time!” but she continued.  
  
So it was decided they would not share rooms anymore. They just have to tell Grunkle Stan.

 

They walked into the living room where Stan was watching TV.  
  
“Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms.” Dipper said.  
  
“Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants. It's not gonna happen.” his uncle said.  
  
Wait ...Magic money pants? “Come on, Grunkle Stan. Can't we work something out?”  
  
“Look, kid, there´s my room and the attic. That's it. What do you think, there's some kinda ´secret hidden room´ in the Shack?”.  
  
“Wait what about...”. Crash. “Dudes! I found some kind of secret hidden room in the Shack!”.  
  
“I was gonna say the room we found the wax figures in or whatever is behind the vending machine but that works too,”Dipper said.  
  
“Wait there is something behind the Vending machine?” Mabel asked.  
  
Dipper looked at her “Yeah I followed Stan yesterday while you had your sleepover and I swear he vanished behind the Vending machine!”.  
  
“There was this thump coming from it, and he was gone,” he said.  
  
Grunkle Stan laughed” Are you sure that wasn't just some dream of yours. A room behind the vending machine hilarious”.  
  
“Dudes Check this out!”Soos screamed.

 

“Okay, so I was cleaning up behind this bookcase when boom! Mystery door! This old Shack is full of weird secrets”.Soos said showing them the door. “You can say that twice,” said Dipper glaring at Stan. Mabel was already looking through the room.  
  
Dipper looked at the carpet”Experiment 78? Grunkle Stan, what is this place?”.  
  
“I don't know. Just another room I gotta clean up now” his Grunkle said taking glasses from the table pocketing them.  
  
“Oh really? hmm. 4th of July 1982?” he asked looking at the calendar.  
  
“ This carpet is amazing!” Mabel squealed.  
  
“I dunno Mabel it says Experiment on it, You don't know what it could do”. Mabel was lying on the carpet playing on it as if it was snow.  
  
He spotted the key taking it”Problem solved, I'll move in here!” he said.  
  
Mabel, however, did not agree and so it started the thing he calls the carpet accident.  
  
They should seriously stop being so careless.

 

 


	11. Megagon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyz Crazy and Land Before Swine.  
> (so everyone is still confused because of Shermie.  
> Teen Stan shortly before he was kicked out we assume was visiting in the Juke Joint (his design still the same to the stan that gets kicked out) and he said it was a 1970´s bar.  
> So lets say it was indeed the beginning of 1970 maybe been around earlier.  
> Lets make baby Shermie 1 year old at that time just for this theory  
> It is still possible for Shermie to be around during the 1970´s and be Mabel and Dipper´s grandparents. Double teen pregnancy.  
> So let's say Shermie got someone pregnant while he is 16-15 and their child Dipper and Mabel´s Father was also in his teens like 16-15. 1970 to 2012 is 42 minus 12 or 13 for the twins ages.  
> -16 or 15 for were guessing a teen pregnancy would leave Shermie with 14 but we added a year to baby shermie so it would be 15. Just a little theory on how to explain baby Shermie without using Shmebulocks time travel theory (which is why?). That or it was still around in the 70´s but started in the 60´s I guess and Stan just forgot it was during the end of the sixties.
> 
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p8xRoIkIuRA

 

 He still did not trust his Grunkle he was hiding something.  
  
But he was still welcoming Stan to help him. Robbie was hypnotizing Wendy with his music he was sure of that.  
  
Mabel has gone to a concert with her friends. He and Mabel have slightly different musical tastes.  
  
Sure both of them liked pop but there's a difference from the older pop like BABBA and the boy bands Mabel liked like Sev'ral Timez.  
  
The whole boy band and girl bands did not set right with him the fact that they just make generic music.  
  
Market by being just pretty faces to obsess over. At least Wendy agreed with him till Robbie hypnotized her.  
  
Wendy´s father likes Sev'ral Timez, but she always thought it was mass-produced boy band trash anyways.  
  
Mabel said it was just because Girls liked Music. Yeah, right.

 

Stan told him he had a similar thing happening to him when he was younger.  
  
His Girlfriend Carla left him for what he called a ´tree hugger´.  
  
He never presumed her anymore after that mainly because of his twin but Dipper wasn't supposed to know that.

 

* * *

 “Have you ever considered that maybe she left you because you always get into trouble?” Stanford said.  
  
They were currently in the Juke Joint in their hometown of Glass shard Beach.  
  
“I...no that's not it. It's because that damn hippie hypnotized her with his music!” he said angrily.  
  
“Or maybe she just liked him more than you. I'm sorry Stan but you do get into trouble a lot”  
  
“Like remember that Possum?...what was its name again?”.

 

 

“Shanklin? Me and Rick raised him and trained him to pickpocket people” he said remembering clearly.  
  
“You have Ma´s kleptomania and Pa´s greed but yeah Shanklin the possum you raised in your pants,” Ford said.  
  
“The one that you tied a knife to that one. Yeah, remember that Dad found out and you got grounded again” he explained further.  
  
“After just getting ungrounded from the necklace stealing,” he said bluntly.  
  
“Plus another two weeks for shoving that blond jerks off a cliff and stealing their clothes,” Stan said.  
  
“We got grounded a lot because of you,” Ford said shaking his head.  
  
“Yeah, but at least you got to see the Jersey Devil Pointdexter!” Stan said grinning.  
  
“My point is you get into trouble a lot. Maybe she just likes his Music and him more than you and maybe that's for the better”.  
  
“But... That... I thought you like Conspiracy theories brainiac?” he replied.

 

“Come on Sixer just you and me on an adventure to find out if that Weed head hypnotized her!”.  
  
“Stanley... I normally like theories but only if they have good evidence. This is stupid and pointless” Ford said.  
  
“Just give up on her like you gave up comic writing!” he said.  
  
Stan looked down at the table.” Of course... you're always right you are the smart twin”.  
  
“Wait I didn't mean it like that”Ford said reluctantly.  
  
His brother was hurting he just got broken up with and here he is telling him his ideas are stupid.  
  
“Stan...how about we work on that boat project you love so much?” he said.  
  
“Promise?”.”Yeah!”.” High Six?”.” High Six”.  
  
He still ruined her date and drove that Tree huggers van into a ravine.  
  
Course nothing was sweeter than revenge.

 

* * *

 

 

While Dipper and Stan worked on finding out how Robbie might hypnotized Wendy.  
  
Mabel came back with her friends and a large bag. Mabel screamed they stole Money.  
  
Stan smiled screaming he's proud of her after they already left.  
  
It turned out if you reverse the track you could hear the message. Wendy might really be hypnotized.  
  
He got to save her. So both of them rushed out to tell Wendy. Which did not end well.  
  
Sure Wendy broke up with Robbie but Dipper might also broken his friendship with Wendy.  
  
Which was sooo not good. Course Wendy was like the coolest girl he knew.

 

 

The next Day Stan had to lose Mabel´s Pig to a Dinosaur of all things!  
  
Now they were stuck in a Cave with frozen Dinosaurs.  
  
And why was everyone acting so stupid?  
  
This all began after hearing that the local cops had their car roof torn off the night during the Wendy hypnoses thing.  
  
So he and Soos immediately were on the Case they would catch whatever tore that car roof off.  
  
But Soos had to accidentally destroy all pictures before they could develop.  
  
Dipper was already in a bad mood because of Wendy and Soos was not helping with his stupidity.  
  
It could n´t get worse right? He likes Soos he really does but man does he accidentally screw things up a lot.  
  
Well, a Dinosaur may have kidnapped Waddles and Mabel is sulking. It was Stan´s fault.  
  
So they go on an adventure only they meet Mcgucket and now he was there too.

 

 

Mabel was apparently not sulky enough to try to take a selfie with the Stegosaurus through.  
  
Soos was also not to busy to name an unknown Dinosaur RadDawgCeraTops.  
  
Try since Dipper reminded her she is looking for Waddles, and she immediately got back on track.  
  
Soos then had to go and lose the trail great. Just great. Wendy is mad at him.  
  
A pterodactyl decided to mess with his sister and Soos is being an idiot. There's no way he is going to get stuck with a sulking Mabel.  
  
He remembers when he wouldn't let her keep the timeline where she got Waddles. Never again.  
  
Did Soos just break the Lantern? He has gotten angry before, but he really did not want to hurt Soos´s feelings.  
  
But he can't just can´t  not be angry.

 

 

 “Ugh! That is it! See, this is why I didn't want to bring you along!”.  
  
He barely listened to Soos he just had to get his feeling out there.  
  
“I MEAN, this is really important to Mabel, and you keep screwing everything up! “.  
  
“You ruined our photograph, and now you got us hopelessly lost!” he said trying his hardest not to feel so helpless and angry.  
  
Soos was hurt he knows it, but he was just angry.  
  
“It's pronounced pterodactyl! And these shirts are useless, they're gigantic!” at this point everyone was fighting.

 

 

The next thing they know they were chased by that dinosaur. Mabel heard Waddles´s oinks.

Of course, he was in the dinosaur's nest just their luck. Mabel started running to her pet pig.

Stan and Dipper shouted at her worryingly to come back and if she was still sane. She ignored Stan.

They all hurried over to Mabel and Waddles.

 

 

 A lot happened afterward.  
  
At the end of the day, they were safe, Mabel got her pet back. Soos and he made up. Stan now had a baby dinosaur egg.  
  
He has gotten a dinosaur tooth and Mcgucket is still alive.  
  
Compy hatched the next day, and he acted a lot like Stan but only a few days later he got sold to the local farmer.  
  
The one who also had the other unusual farm stock like the mutated cows.  
  
Compy was way too much like Stan as he would steal gold, money and other shiny things. Only to not give them to anyone as he hoarded them to itself.  
  
Plus he scared Waddles to hide in Mabel´s bed the days Compy was with him.  
  
But during the days he finally finished the contract.  
  
So it was time to summon a demon. He hoped this won't end horribly.

 

 

 

 


	12. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I was kinda busy but now that I only have one week left from my Internship I will post again. Soo expect other fanfics besides this one.  
> Also added Bonus content like on the other fics will be added soon too.
> 
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8d1Dsklzu8

It was midnight when he actually tried summoning the demon.

Mabel was already asleep and so was their Grunkle. Through the way to summoning sounds kinda like a joke.

I mean saying Backwards Message backwards?

That seems kinda silly.

Dipper looked over to his sister who was meowing in her sleep.

Or well half sleep as she does that if she can´t sleep meowing herself to sleep that is.

He started opening Journal 2 which he stored in his vest and reading the summoning text.

 

The World slowly turned greyscale as everything started to slow down.

That's when He appeared. The Demon.

The little Triangle looked around the Room before his one giant Eye landed on Dipper.

"Well Well Well Gravity Falls its good to be back. Though despite what you think I must say I did expect to see you Pinetree".

The Triangle spoke despite the lack of a mouth he just seemed to glow more once he spoke.

"Afterall I been watching everything that is going on around here and I am not blind to someone preparing a summoning for weeks".

He seemed to float closer."The Names Bill Cipher Nice to meet ya but you probably already know that!".

"...Right"Dipper said cautious and slightly unnerved by the Demon. 

 

"...I'm aware of your plan Bill and want to make a deal with you. Under certain rules that is" Dipper pulled up the contract he wrote.

"And let me guess you here to stop me and blah blah blah," Bill said obviously slightly tick off.

Dipper gulped " actually no I guess I just need your help and I´m well uh... am ready to help you?"

"Interesting...very Interesting" Bills eyes seemed to glare.

How can a triangle with one eye be soo scary and unnerving? The concept alone sounds kinda hilarious. 

"Yeah, kid I normally don´t do written contracts! But I guess I can make an exception seeing as your from the Pines family!".

He snatched the contract and his eye moved as if he was reading it.

"What has my family have to do with anything, "Dipper asked actually confused.

The only close thing he could think of is the Journal who was apparently written by a family member. Cipher was afterall in it.

"The last time I made a contract with a Pines was special. Intelligent Man but also very stupid" Bill looked over to the Journal.

"IQ thought things not really through. I mean who makes warnings in invisible ink!" Bill giggled.

"Okay, that does sound stupid" Invisible ink huh? He might need a blacklight for the Journals.

 

"See! Plus most of his ´discoveries´ and inventions aren´t even his own. I helped with most of them and do I get a thanks...no no I don´t".

"No, its Bill is evil. Bill has to be stopped and yadda yada" he started whining but stopped.

"Also Pinetree I'm well aware of your dumb letters from future you. It goes through Big frilly and that diaper wearing giant"

Dipper looked shocked "huh?".

"Kid I am the all knowing all seeing eye as if I wasn´t aware of this stupid plan, to begin with".

"See kid Its like this Im going to take your deal it's the closest I can get to the Journals!".

"But I thought you coauthored them? Why would you need them?" Dipper looked nervous.

"Oh, I did more than you imagine! Plus I don't really need to tell you anything! it's not part of our deal kiddo".

 

"Alright...when who is big frilly and the diaper-wearing giant? oh god, that sounds soo stupid" Dipper said the last part to himself.

"Big frilly is a giant Axolotl you have seen that thing trust me the other is Time baby you heard Blendin mention him Im sure of it".

 

"Gets easily distracted by jiggling keys and you don´t really wanna fight him unless you want to get stuck in baby fat".

"Okay eww" Dipper narrowed his eyes "So what now?". 

Bill lit his hand on fire and waited for Dipper to shake it."We shake on it!".

Dipper carefully took the hand unsure if he was going to burn his hand or not but strangely the fire wasn´t even hot.

It wasn´t cold either it was just there. He felt it a burning sensation but he wasn´t hurting.

He quickly removed his hand after the handshake shaking the rest of the blue flames off.

 

The world turned back to color and Bill seemed to have vanished.

"Kid nice subconscious you have here buddy! hoho that's scandalous you seem to be thinking about that redhaired cashier girl alot".

"Dude! No looking through my brain please!" Dipper said groaning.

God this is so embarrassing. Now even this demon knows of his crush.

"To be honest kid from what I have seen you're being very obvious about it anyways".

 

"Right Im heading to bed," Dipper said sighing.

He had to live with this almost constantly now? Having the demon drop by whenever the demon felt like it.

Oh god, that is going to be soo annoying.

 


	13. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamscapers :D  
> Chapter Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ymju5WrujRk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone noticed that Dream Boy High is based on Jem and the Holograms because of the writing on the DVD I applaud you   
>  I wasn´t even born when it aired. Hehe  
>  they also made that stupid live action movie.  
> In case you don´t know what Jem is its an 80ties cartoon. : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n6oCRV3YMds

Dipper was tried course a certain demon thought it was fun to terrorize him in his dream.

He and Mabel were currently playing a game of Conflict Boat. A Game they found under the many Games Stan stores in a closet in the Shack.

Mabel would never play by the rules no matter what game they were playing.

So it was no surprise that it seemed like her ships were falsely arranged. 

"Im going to say... B5"

"Miss!...Whop!".

Bill was currently away and not in Dippers Mindscape which made the boy both thankful and terrified.

What was that Demon up to right now?

"I...don´t think you're playing this right," he said to his Sister.

From what he assumed to be the Stairs, he could hear Stan´s shouting for them to come down.

So they did downstairs there stood Soos, Wendy and Stan sat on the Couch chair

"I need you to laugh at this with me!"Stan said pointing to the Tv.

On the screen was a Commerical for Little Gideon´s Tent of Telepathy. Ugh.

"Ugh Gideon," he said in disgust. 

"Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?"Mabel said also quite in distaste.

I mean who does that. Gideon that's who. That child is evil.

"One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer," Wendy added.

"And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us together.".

 

He wondered what Bill thought of Gideon. Bill is supposed to know everything and watches everything right.

So he should know what a Creep Gideon is.

Which is pretty creepy. The Watching everything thing. Wait does that mean he watched him shower!?!.

No bad thoughts bad and another reason not to take so many showers or baths.

Anyways...He probably thinks Gideon is a Creep too right.

Through the Demon isn´t any better maybe even worse.

 

"Grunkle Stan...should we worry about that?"Mabel asked snapping Dipper out of his thoughts.

"Please, the only way Gideon's taking over this shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed." his great uncle said scratching himself which was followed by a big crash.

"You mean like, right now?" Wendy replied.

Stan stood up and they all followed him to his office.

There Gideon tries to break into the safe.

"38? 41? Oh, heavens to Betsy!" he mumbled to himself. 

"Gideon!"Stan said angrily as he opened the door.

"Well, well, Stanford, my arch-nemesis. We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the-" Gideon started talking.

"Soos, broom," Stan said. Soos, of course, handed the old man the Broom causing Gideon to squeak before being chased out with the said broom.

Once outside he continued the monologue that made him sound like a cliche villain in an old cartoon.

Dipper and the others walked back in to watch Tv while Stan said he be right with them once he checks the safe and relocks it.

Unknown that Gideon was still watching him angry.

* * *

 

They were watching Grandpa the kid. Soos has gone to the kitchen for snacks.

Mabel, of course, wants to rather watch Dreamboy high a dumb musical that reeks of the 80ties.

Dipper already saw it with Mabel soo many times... too many times. It was a movie based on a tv show that was there to sell some toys.

That was all he had to say about it. It wasn´t soo bad except the cliche romance club and the bright colors but you can only see something like that once.

Soos comes running out of the Kitchen without the snacks he wanted to get.

"Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its "weird little bat fingers!".

"Don't worry, I got this under control" he started to lean back "Dipper, take care of it.",

Mabel laughed at that."Yes" glad she didn´t have to through Stan barely asked her to do stuff.

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" he asked. "'Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV."

"No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time! "

Grunkle Stan, however, won causing Dipper to actually have to fight the bat.

"Remember, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them, "Mabel said before Dipper entered the Kitchen.

"Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings....they're both cute so probably," Mabel said shrugging.

Screams can be heard from the inside. As kitchen supplies and Dippers hat landed outside.

"Yep...Ducklings. _hehe_ , Quack Quack! Quack quack quack!"Mabel said to herself.

While Dipper fought hard back to the actually pretty big bat. Why was it so big he heard laughing in his head as he was being attacked.

´Oww Bill bad timing come back later! Can´t you see im busy?´

´Fight that Bat Kid haha oh my geometry´. Bill continued to laugh at his misery clearly having fun.

Once the bat was out and Bill finally stopped laughing. Mabel called Soos to help Dipper with his new wounds.

Soos started to disinfect his wounds and wrap them up with bandages.

"Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo."Soos sang to himself.

Dipper just sat there quite angry. 

 

"Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?".

´...Kid? ´Bill spoke before cutting himself off. 

"Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow."

"I bet you can't!"."I bet I can!" and with that, both Mabel and Soos left while Mabel cheered lick it to Soos.

´Bill You are the Master of the Mind right why is Stan doing this to me. Does he hate me?´  
´Forget the old man! ´Bill giggled.

´You don´t need him! You don´t need anyone in your Life. It works well enough for ME!´.

´...your right I mean I... I think what your saying makes sense but...aren´t you lonely´

´Lonely? That's a hilarious kid no im not Lonely´.

´Yeah sorry, I asked´.

´Soo should we be worried about Gideon?´.

´Well, Pentagram doesn´t have the Journal anymore so what do you think´.

´Okay, so not really´Dipper thought as he started cleaning up.

´Oww...everything still hurts´and with that Bill started giggling again at his pain.

´Why don´t you look what Questionmark and Shooting Star are up too and forget clean up´.

´but...Stan will be mad if I don´t´. ´Hes already not paying you for that´.

´Eh, I think I still going to clean up´.

´Well you do that then´ with that he thinks Bill is gone.

Is he truly gone or ...?

 

* * *

 

Stan got awoken by a loud boom and Dipper who was currently cleaning the living room was startled too.

"What was that!?" Dipper asked. They rushed to the office.

Mabel and Soos were apparently still out and both were now face to face with Gideon holding a Deed.

"How did you!? You don´t have your Journal anymore" Dipper asked.

"I don´t need the Journal if I got dynamite!"Gideon giggled.

"Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed!The Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get out of my property!".

"You can´t do that...right he can´t do that" Dipper asked. 

"Oh I seem to pardon I can definitely do that!" Gideon said.

Stan, however, grabbed Dipper and rushed out. "Stan what are you doing we need to stop him".

"Your safety is more important then the Shack right now don´t worry im going to kick Gideon´s butt later for that"

"Daddy? Bring it around the front" Gideon said.

With that Dipper had to watch in horror as his great uncle's shack got destroyed with a Wrecking ball.

Soos and Mabel just got back and gasped at the sight not able to close their mouths.

"Someone pinch me, dude..."Soos said causing Mabel to pinch him.

"Where were you two! Gideon broke in!"Dipper said frustrated.

"umm...getting Snacks?"Mabel said.


	14. Pipe Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pipedream- unrealistic Hope  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAISESvit4k

 

 

 Several trillion years earlier. A courtroom was filled with multiple important persons.  
  
There were some Time giants. Others in the Crowd you could consider important Gods.  
  
"SILENCE! IN THE COURT! I DECLARE THE ACCUSED GUILTY FOR MULTIPLE CRIMES AGAINST THE MULTIVERSE."  
  
Jheselbraum bailed her first in distaste.  _"OBJECTION!"_  she shouted to the court.  
  
He stopped himself from laughing. If he was considered the demon the Axolotl created then she was the angel Big Frilly made.  
  
   
  
" _YOUR HONOR THE ACCUSED IS UNDER THE PROTECTION OF THE AXOLOTL._ _He is not yours to punish._ "  
  
This was of course greeted with serval unnerving comments from the crowd as well as loud boo's.  
  
"Yes, it came to our Knowledge multiple times that this is mainly the Axolotl's fault for giving already broken soul power he could not handle."  
  
" _Therefore, the Accused will be handed a punishment from the Axolotl as it is the Axolotl´s Responsibility to do so_."  
  
"But be aware miss Jheselbraum that if the Axolotl won't punish the Accused then we will do so instead."  
  
" ** _But that goes against our Agreement!_** " she shouted to the court only to be silenced immeadily by the judge and the crowd.  
  
   
  
She nodded " _I will inform you what he wants to do with the Accused._ " She stared at the Accused.  
  
The Axolotl promised powers to gain true freedom to the Accused. To provoke it would be breaking the deal.  
  
But they had not much choice but to limit the freedom of the triangle after all he did.  
  
She knew what the Axolotl wanted to say she was, after all, a lot more like a puppet than a being.  
  
   
  
The Hooded woman stood up  
  
" _With_ _the Power given to me by the Axolotl,_  
  
_I sentence the Accused and his Accomplices he gained over the years to a prison dimension made for them and only them._  
  
_We can not remove the powers we have given to him as it would break our deal with him._  
  
_But we can limit the freedom we gave them by imprisoning him._ _ He is, however, free to do what he wants to do to that dimension_."  
  
The Triangles eye widens, and he was just about to say something. "So be it."  
  
"William Cipher with the power given to us by the multiverse peace law system we can't allow you to meddle with the affairs of other dimensions as you have we sentence you with life in a prison dimension."  
  
With that, the young Triangle was sentenced to a very very long punishment of mostly loneliness and regret.  
  
If he had any Sanity lefthe would surely lose it even more than he had. Even with the Company, she gave him it would be Hell for the being.

* * *

* * *

  
  
"Dudes you can stay with me!  It will be like a big sleepover,"  Soos said trying to cheer the twins and Stan up.  
  
Dipper looked over to the Shack.  ´ There must be something we could do ´ he thought.  
  
Soon his mind drifted to multiple things he could do to gain the Journals.  
  
"Dipper hey earth to DIPDOP come on were going to a sleepover at Soos´s " Mabel was tucking at his arm.  
  
"Oh.... yeah let's go, Mabel. "  She started chanting SLEEPOVER as if she wasn't concerned about the situation at all.  
  
Or at least she tried to hide her concern.  
  
   
  
Once they were at Soos´s place he introduced them to his Grandmother and told them they could nap in the living room.  
  
Soos and his Grandma were so nice to bring them Blankets and everything they would need.  
  
Dipper soon fell asleep on the couch and soon entered his dreamscape as his body gave into the sleep.  
  
   
  
There was Bill waiting to look at the little pocket clock.  
  
"PINETREE!  There you are! "he said looking at him.  
  
"Bill!"  he ran over to the demon unsure why he was relieved he was here.  He had thought he had left.  
  
But that would that be a good thing or a bad thing if he did.

  
  
" I want you to sneak into the Shack kid."

  
  
"Right now?!  But its the middle of the night and its... ". " NO EXCUSES! "Bill was obviously ticked off.  
  
"Just imagine this to be one of your little adventures!" Bill added.  
  
"Now wake up and head out we need to get to the Shack back immeadily,"  he said.  
  
Dipper nodded course he was actually scared of the demon.  
  
   
  
The demon snapped his fingers and Dipper immeadily awoke.  
  
Dipper checked his whole body only to notice something off.  
  
He stared at his arms.  Written thereon his right was a ´ LOOK AT YOUR LEFT PALM - Bill ´.  
  
There he found was a turkey drawn crudely on his hand as well as a number combination.  
  
´ LOOK  A TURKEY!  A-1-B-C-3  VENDING MACHINE...  NOW HURRY ´.  
  
Dipper made sure everyone was asleep he groaned and got out of the blanket and started moving to the door quietly.  
  
Good thing that he sleeps with his everyday clothing on anyways.  
  
´  So are you going to tell me why we need to go to the Shack. ´ NOT TELLING!    
  
Dipper carefully started walking. The night air was cold but pretty clear.

* * *

* * *

  
  
There are several things that things Bill Cipher knew.  
  
**Liars had an advantage over anyone else.**  
  
**If you wanted to get anywhere in the world, you had to be one. **

  
  
Secondly, **don't get attached to anyone people that will just die before him anyways, and all he has left of them is the feeling of emptiness.**  
  
Flashes of his family haunt his mind, the screaming, the burning.  
  
He will never forget it doesn't matter he had to do it.

  
  
**Third, don't trust anyone.**  
  
**There are too many backstabbers in the world.**  
  
He knew that that's why he became one to reach his goal.  
  
His role was more important now.

  
  
**Fourth Rules are a perversion to freedom.**  
  
**Without them, everyone would be so much happier.**

 

So why are they all stare at him with such hatred?  
  
Why don't they understand that he tries to help them?  
  
Idiots that's what they are.

  
Well, they are going to see.  
  
They will all see that.  
  
He will soon have a new home.  
  
A home of his own choosing.  
  
There he will finally be happy.  
  
And everyone there will be also free and happy.  
  
Happy?  Wasn't he happy?  He is glowing yellow and he is laughing, isn´t he?  
  
Oh he can´t even recall what the truth and what the lies are at this point.

 

 


	15. Astral Projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon rises part 2  
> // god I don´t want to abandon this fic but I feel like my writing is so OOC and off .  
> Well heres the next chapter I will try to keep updating it. If something is extremly off I will try to rewrite it.  
> Chapter song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdCZ1kKzb8A

**Mystery Shack - Secret Lab - Midnight**

 

Dipper sat in the Secret Lab staring at the Monitors.

There on the Monitors were things he could barely understand them.

In front of him was a picture of him and Mabel as well as the Journals. Stan had them all along.

He betrayed him. He kept Secrets from him. Dipper´s hand turned into a fist squeezing it tight to the point that it hurt.

"Kid, I know your upset. But we need to get rid of Gideon". Dipper sighed."Right".

"Hide the Journals somewhere in here. If he does get in here I don#t want him to damage them".

Mason grabbed the Journals hiding them behind the inactive portal.

 

With that Dippers, mind went blank as his consciousness drifted out of his body.

Getting thrown out.

Or maybe he wasn´t exactly thrown out. Maybe his mind was never in his body in the first place.

It was hard to tell. Bill has taken control of his body.  

Meanwhile, he was just floating there outside seeing himself. It was strange. 

He was conscious but not in his body. Was this his Soul or was his Conscious never in his Brain to begin with?

 

He stared at himself or rather his Body.

His Voice is a bit off. It sounded as if their voice combined and overlayed. Or its Bill's voice coming out of his vocal cords.

The way his body moved was odd. But it was just Bills way of movement their bodies and personality are completely different so of course, this looked off when it happened with his body.

His eyes are off. They were almost catlike and yellow-tinted.

Bill or rather Bill in Dippers body moved upstairs. Dipper was unsure if he wanted to know what Bill was going to do.

He really doesn't want to be in Gideon's place right now. Dipper slowly followed the demon phasing through the doors.

 

They slowly left the Room. Gideon was probably still there or even if he went home they will be waiting.

* * *

Gideon was sleeping in their room on Mabel's bed. Because of course, he was.

Bill sneaked in locked the door waiting staring at the kid. Waiting till Pinetree came upstairs.

He wanted the boy here mainly because explaining things twice is unnecessary and dumb.

Pinetree finally caught up. By Big frillies name, he is slow.

Bill sat on Dippers bed staring Gideon down. waiting.

Dipper too stared at Gideon obviously disgusted by the boy.

"Is he really so bad?"Bill asked him after he caught Dipper make a face.

 

"He is a creep, plus he wanted to kill me," Dipper said straightfaced."So are we seriously going to wait here?".

"Your Great uncle will reveal the fact that he is a fraud. We just have to wait. He's useless to me now anyways".

"Were you ever in Jail?  Mabel and Me went course Grunkle Stan course we were faking money".

Bill stared at him sitting in silence for a while before answering."Sorta still am"Bill answered.

"Imprisoned you mean?"Dipper said. Gideon started to stir.

"He is waking up," Bill said walking over to the boy. 

The boy seemed to realize that he wasn´t alone. Bipper put a hand on his mouth.

"Ugh Gross! You are so fleshy! haha ....stay quiet and listen to me kid". 

"Without the Journal you can be taken out very quickly one just has to damage your reputation and it's over".

"If your searching for the secret weapon as you call it to forget it. You are too dumb to complete it and it's not even a weapon".

"So if I were you I would give Fez Pinetree and Shooting Star their house back unless you want them to leave forever".

"You will never see them again once they leave Gravity Falls"."Think about it your plan is to what rule the world. This place has a government".

"How do you think this is going to end your what nine? Are you so spoiled that you think you can have everything just because".

 

Bill removed Pinetrees hand from the boy's mouth and knocked him out. Dipper gasped.

They returned to Soos getting scolded by Stan and then hugged.

Stan was worried.  In the morning Gideon got arrested after they proved to the whole town that Gideon was a fraud.

Gideon was just about to announce his theme park ideas when they did it.

 

 

 


	16. A...Xolotl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYgjetNMfoM  
> based more on my headcanons of Bill

Jheselbraum was the Angel pure, sane, safe but not a truly neutral and by far not good.  
  
She doesn't care for Good Intentions, not like Bill.

She tried to not get involved in anything. But Bill was Axolotl's mistake that she had to correct.

No matter how God begged her to leave him alone because he relates to the pain of being a prisoner.

But even he knew this would just harm the other dimensions and universes.

So what's a bit of an Intervention? They have to stop him somehow.

  
  
After all, what was an Angel but a servant to their God? If she was an Angel then Bill was a demon. Not the devil just a demon.  
  
If only her God did not give him his powers maybe when things would be different.

But that was impossible because the multiverse existed. Multiple versions of her probably thought the same thing at this exact moment.  
  
One version would always create Bill Cipher leaving the Triangles past in ashes.

What would his life be like if he was just that Triangle. Would they start a revolution or would he still be a slave to the more pointer shapes?

That was not her version of Bill through. It really didn´t even matter if she interrupted this or not.

So why does she bother everything is for null anyway.

  
  
She stared at the young man before her Mason Pines well from the universe she was currently in.  
  
The boy was with her in a Garden Bill set up for him. The sorrow of many years written on his face.  
  
He was a twin one of the Pines family. The boy was not aware there was a reason his family was important or what that reason was.  
  
“You look shaken did something happen?” she asked him already knowing what happened. It came with being all-knowing.  
  
The boy snapped out of his daze and was no longer staring at the flower. “Huh? umm...no not really” he said lying.

  
  
She knew the boy saw one of his remaining friends. Pacifica Northwest surviving only on the fact that the gnomes had a clear sight to the Northwest mansion and protected her. Of course, that means she took the role as Queen to stay alive and protected.  
  
The Pines always had a high chance of having twins and another high chance of being born odd.  
  
It may be six fingers, two different colored eyes, twins being bound to one another or even an odd and peculiar birthmark.  
  
She could not bring herself to tell the boy why. Xolotl wouldn't want the Pines to know why he chooses them.  
  
It was the reason she helped Stanford at all she could have just let him at the mercy of the shapes back then.  
  
She wrapped an arm around the boy and smiles at him.” You, my boy, are born for something greater”.  
  
Something the boy´s mother would always tell him. The boy leaned into her shoulder.  
  
The boy had the most peculiar of oddities, doesn't he?

  
  
The reason only this boy could help lead to Ciphers reforming or demise... was because the moment he was born he was connected to the entity that gave Bill his power. They are both connected through the Axolotl...or Xolotl as he used to be called.  
  
The God of deformities, twins, diseases, monsters, misfortune, lightning and death.  
  
Of course, no one expected the ´big frilly´ as Bill liked to call him to be the god of those things.  
  
It was probably why Bill went insane after gaining the powers from the Axolotl. It wasn't that he gave him only a little.  
  
He and She herself were not prepared for such power and their feeble minds couldn't take it.

  
Thinking back would she have ended up just like Bill if her life was different?

 

She was always alone.  
  
Bill meanwhile had a life before this. 

A life that wasn't great but it was a life.  
  
What did she have? Nothing ...did she even exist before? 

Or did the Axolotl create her?

 

She can't recall a past life.  
  
She removed her hood showing off her frilly gills.  
  
Were memories so important?

Why are both Mason and Bill hanging on to these memories?  
  
She did not know.


End file.
